Stressful Night
by Oreosarus Rex
Summary: Garrus comforts Shepard during a night of stress caused by the Reapers.


**The following is a non-profit, fan-fiction which falls under fair use of copyright. Mass Effect is owned by Bioware, Inc.**

Shepard sat at her desk, her feet propped up on the surface of the table as she searches through her E-mail on upcoming messages about the crucible. She rubbed her eyes sleepily not knowing when the last time she had slept. _" I'll sleep when I'm dead"_she thought. She glances over at her bed watching her lover sleep. His snores filled the room keeping her awake. She thinks it's dazziling that even someone as militaristic and serious as Garrus can look so calm and delicate as he sleeps.

Memories flow through her head of friendship and her more recent relationship of her Turian mate. Remembering his warm mouth pressed against her rosy lips as the two shared a passionate kiss, she could still hear the bullets being fired, and the glass bottles being shattered on top of the citadel. Recalling Garrus's exscact words in a cocky tone of voice after emerging victorious

" I'm Garrus Vakarian and this is now my favorite spot on the citadel!"

She quickly begins to pass out from fatigue, hardly knowing if she is reminiscing or dreaming anymore. Shepard suddenly felt she was floating through the air but gradually being lowered down on a soft cloud.

In the distance she was terrified to hear the sound of the Reapers bone chilling cry. Reality sat in as everything went black. There was no reapers just the sound of the Normandy's engines. She opened her eyes and the cloud she was lying on she had then realized that she must have dreamed about Garrus laying her down on her serene bed.

" Well" her lover began, his voice filled with admiration "look who's finaly woken up from her slumber."

Looking up to see his face filled with a mixture of Joy and contentment. "Garrus..." was all she could reply.

Garrus looks at Shepard with his beaming blue eyes "Looks to me that the retched sags underneath your eyes have lifted. Maybe you should take it easy once in a while it wouldn't hurt to catch some shut-eye." Garrus said soothingly.

Shepard cocked her head, almost facing the wall and spoke softly with a hint of pain crackled in her tone. "How can I? I'm battling against cerberus's plots with the reapers and the annihilation of every organic species." Garrus places his hand on her shoulder for slight comfort and speaks with soft words.

" I know the fate of the galaxy depends on you Shep, but don't let this war eat you alive. We'll send the reapers to whatever hole they crawled out of, and stressing about it will only make you remorseful of the time we've spent away from Earth collecting whatever help comes our way."

He lightly caressed his talons against her soft cheek and pulling her head to face his again. " I have faith in you Shepard. Don't ever doubt that" "Garrus, I-" He swiftly gripped her head with his hands and pulled her head closer to his rough edged face, his dry mouth brushing against her soft lips with passion...

After the two shared a romantic kiss, Shepard rose up and told Garrus, "Meet me back here when you get the chance, OK?"

"Is that an order, Commander?" Replied Garrus, being a smart alec.

"Yes it is. I've got to get to the war room and give Hackett a status report on what's going on."

"Remember what I told you Shepard. You need to take some time and relax. It will be good for both of us. I don't want to see you drive yourself into the ground."

"No promises, but I'll do what I can. Remember: My room, ASAP."

"I've got nothing to do, except for calibrations but I think the old girls guns can hold off for a while."

Shepard walked out of her quarters and into the war room. She turned on a hologram projector that displayed a blue image of Admiral Hackett, her commanding officer who she hasn't seen since she's left earth.

"Commander, something on your mind?"

"Aside from the fact that I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders? I'm fine, Hackett."

"We have news on the Turians, Shepard."

"I've been waiting to hear you say that. How is the resistance on Palaven?"

"The Turian troops have won a few key battles, but things are looking grim. Turian supplies are being cut short. The losses are getting worse and worse every day."

Hackett paces left to right over the projector screen and a haze of unconcerned defeat pleased in his eyes.

"Unless we get Krogan troops to plant their asses on Palaven we may lose the Turians. Your friend Wrex promised Krogan support on Earth for curing the Genophage as well, so if we help them we have the help of two races.."

"I'll context Wrex and see what he can do."

"Do whatever you can do to gain Turian support. Hackett out."

The hologram faded with those last words. Shepard paced around the war room, confused, as she pondered what she should do next.

_"Don't let this war eat you alive."_

She mumbled his words underneath her lips.

Garrus walked into the war room, looking down at the cold, metal floor. His face may not have expressed it, but his eyes showed great sadness.

"Garrus, what's the matter?"

"The Primarch just sent me horrible news... My family... My entire family was slaughtered by the Reapers..."


End file.
